


Einzellige Orgasmen

by thots_tochter



Series: Münsteraner Mottenkiste [4]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Münster
Genre: Gen, Innuendo, Not Beta Read, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Thiel und Boerne reden über Amöben...





	Einzellige Orgasmen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/gifts).



> **Widmung** : theskew, der sich im 3-Satz-Ficathon Freudsche Fehlleistungen wünschte.
> 
>  **Prompt** : [3-Satz-Ficathon](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/104457.html): „Dein Fandom, dein Pairing, Freudscher Versprecher“, [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/646.html): „Unterricht“
> 
> Meine Bunnies sind wohl sehr aktiv im Moment und vor allem, haben sie eine ungesunde Tendenz, zu mutieren. Dass Boerne sich als Professor und mit seiner Tendenz zum Dozieren für den Prompt „Unterricht“ anbietet, versteht sich wohl irgendwie von selbst – auch wenn ich ursprünglich eine ganz andere Idee hatte. Ich hatte dieses kleine Piece angefangen, aber mir fehlte irgendwie die rechte Pointe, um das Ganze zu einem netten Ende zu bringen. Tja, und da bin ich dann über skews Prompt im 3-Satz-Ficathon gestolpert und irgendwie fiel dann mal wieder eins zum anderen. Und ja, [_Naegleria fowleri_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naegleria_fowleri) gibt es wirklich.

# „Einzellige Orgasmen“

 

Missmutig trat Thiel durch die Tür des Hörsaals und schaute die steilen Stuhlreihen hinab. Er hasste es, wenn Boerne ihn in den Hörsaal bat. Das hieß meistens, dass er irgendetwas spektakuläres gefunden hatte. Es war nicht so, dass Thiel grundsätzlich etwas dagegen hatte, wenn Boerne bei der Obduktion etwas Spektakuläres entdeckte, meistens machten diese Entdeckungen es wesentlich leichter, die Fälle zu lösen. – Was er dem Professor aber natürlich niemals sagen würde. – Wo er aber ganz entschieden etwas dagegen hatte, war die Art und Weise, in der der werte Herr Professor seine spektakulären Entdeckungen zu präsentieren pflegte. Meistens schloss das diesen Hörsaal und einen langen Vortrag ein und Thiel hasste sowohl Hörsäle als auch Vorträge. Sie erinnerten ihn an seine Schulzeit. Er fühlte sich dann unweigerlich wieder wie ein Schüler auf der Schulbank.

_„Na, kommen Sie, Thiel! Lassen Sie sich doch nicht bitten, wie meine Studenten immer. Treten Sie näher. Von da oben sehen Sie ja nichts.“_

Boernes Stimme schallte von unten zum ihm herauf. Im ersten Moment hatte Thiel Mühe, in dem riesigen, dämmrigen Raum überhaupt irgendetwas zu erkennen, doch dann konnte er eine Bewegung neben dem Projektor ausmachen, mit dem Boerne immer die vergrößerten Bilder seines Mikroskops an die Wand warf. Kurz darauf löste sich ein weißer Schemen aus dem Schatten des Projektors, der schließlich die Form des Professors annahm. Widerwillig stieg Thiel die Stufen zwischen den Pultreihen hinab und ließ sich schließlich auf einen Platz etwa mittig in der vierten Reihe fallen. Er wusste, dass es ziemlich kindisch war, immerhin war der gesamte Hörsaal leer, aber wenn Boerne mal wieder den genialen Professor raushängen lassen wollte, dann gab er eben den widerwilligen Studenten. Boerne musterte ihn denn auch mit entsprechend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, aber das war Thiel in diesem Moment herzlich egal. Er bedeutete dem Professor mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung, dass er anfangen konnte. Das ließ Boerne sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.

_„Also, Thiel, ich denke, Sie können diesen Fall als natürlich Todesursache im weitesten Sinne zu den Akten legen. Fremdverschulden kann ich jedenfalls sicher ausschließen. Ich habe in der Gehirnmasse des mutmaßlichen Opfers diese netten – oder wohl eher nicht so netten – Zeitgenossen gefunden.“_

Boerne warf ein Bild an die Wand, das seltsame gräuliche Schatten vor einem blendend weißen Hintergrund zeigte. Sie waren alle unterschiedlich geformt und ihre einzige Gemeinsamkeit war ein etwas dunklerer Punkt mit einem hellen Rand darum. Es würde Thiel wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben, wie Boerne aus solchen Bildern überhaupt irgendetwas Sinnvolles erkennen konnte, aber bisher hatte der Professor noch selten falsch gelegen.

_„Naegleria fowleri, auch die ‚Gehirnfressende Amöbe‘ genannt. Ihr Hauptverbreitungsgebiet sind Australien und die USA. Sie lebt bevorzugt in warmen stehenden Gewässern, vom Sumpftümpel bis zum schlecht gechlorten Swimmingpool. Wenn sie in die Nase geraten, etwa beim Tauchen, dann können sie über den Riechnerv bis ins Gehirn vordringen. Dort lösen sie dann nach drei bis sieben, spätestens vierzehn Tagen eine eitrige Hirnhautentzündung, die sogenannten Primäre Amöben-Meningoenzephalitis, aus. Die Sterblichkeitsrate liegt bei über fünfundneunzig Prozent.“_

Thiel hatte dem Vortrag des Professors nur noch mit halbem Ohr gelauscht und sich auf ein nichtssagendes Brummen dann und wann beschränkt, seitdem der die Worte ‚Fremdverschulden sicher ausschließen‘ in den Mund genommen hatte. Die Tote war erst vor wenigen Tagen von einem längeren Australienaufenthalt zurückgekehrt, von daher konnte das passen.

_„Nagli-was?“_

Widerwillig fragte Thiel jetzt doch nach, wohlwissend, dass er damit einem weiteren Vortrag oder einer herablassenden Erklärung des Professors Tür und Tor öffnete. Aber es half ja doch nichts: Natürliche Todesursache hin oder her, der Fall war auf seinem Tisch gelandet und er musste einen Bericht dazu verfassen. Ganz wie erwartet, ließ sich Boerne diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen und setzt sogleich zu einem neuen Vortrag an.

_„Naegleria fowleri, mein lieber Thiel. Amöben. Winzige einzellige Orgasmen. So klein, Sie würden sie nicht mal bemerken, wenn sie Ihnen ins Gesicht sprängen. Aber dann ist es ja auch schon…“_

_„Boerne, ich kann ihnen versichern, ich habe bis jetzt noch jeden Orgasmus bemerkt. Erst recht, wenn er mir ins Gesicht gesprungen ist. Sie dürfen mich aber gerne eines Besseren belehren.“_

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
